Caída
by Tsubakiland
Summary: ¿No se sabe lo qué uno tiene, hasta que lo pierde? — One—shot Neji/Tenten, Darkfic.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, todo es de Kishimoto.

* * *

**Caída**

_»No importa cuantas veces caigas, siempre levántate. «_

_

* * *

_

— ¡Neji! – oía que lo llamaban… — ¡Neji!

.

Paró en seco.

.

— ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó, frotándose con las manos los ojos.

.

— ¡Ya! ¡Que carácter! – rió Tenten. Siempre pensó que la risa de ella era como música para sus oídos… desechó la idea inmediatamente. Sonaba cursi. Y él _no_ era así. Ni siquiera sabía por que pensaba eso.

—Tsunade- sama nos había mandado a llamar. Tenemos misión, Gai-sensei nos dirá las indicaciones luego. Te esperamos en la entrada en una hora. ¡Adiós, Neji! – terminó mientras corría, seguramente, a alistarse.

.

.

Una hora más tarde estaban todos alistados esperando a partir.

La misión en sí no era difícil. Averiguar sobre unos ladronzuelos que robaban la comida de algunos comerciantes que pasaban a renovar. Luego, atraparlos y reportarlos con el Kage de su aldea – la que fuera, ya que tenían "x" información sobre ellos -.

Fue un éxito.

.

.

A mitad del camino la única kunoichi ya no pudo seguir. Su tos había incrementado con el transcurso del viaje.

Había notado que se cansaba en demasía y muy rápidamente en los días de su misión. Aún así, no comento nada.

.

Tenten sentía su garganta seca y quemaba. Parecía como si estuviera tragando fuego y unas cuchillas le cortaran a la vez. Su toz incrementaba cada vez más, sabía lo que sucedía, pero no quería admitirlo.

Llevo una de sus manos a la boca. Sangre.

.

Sangre era lo que tosía. Cada vez más fuerte y en mayor cantidad.

—¿Tenten? ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el mayor.

—Sí, Gai-sense… - un dolor extremadamente apareció en su pecho, a lo que no pudo terminar la oración.

.

Los recuerdos le venían a la mente rápida y fugaz.

.

Se lo había comentado Tsunade-sama – la mujer a la que admiraba – hace un año, cuando regresaba de misión. Le habían clavado un veneno y su tiempo desde entonces, hasta que llego a la aldea, había sido lo suficiente para inyectársele. En cambio, no podía hacer nada. Ni ella, ni la mejor ninja médico que conocía.

El veneno fue formando parte de su sangre, lentamente. Una vez completado el proceso, en el cual ella sabía que había llegado, la sangre llegaría al corazón y la mataría.

Supo que hasta ahí llegaba su vida, _ya no más_.

.

Lo peor de todo, es que conservaba esperanzas. Una esperanza efímera en ese momento.

.

Pero a pesar de todo, sentía un dolor mayor al saber que no le había dicho a Neji nada de sus sentimientos. Y dudaba que él sintiera algo por ella. Ella lo amaba, estaba siempre a su lado, incondicionalmente. Pero a partir de ese día, de esa tarde, _no podría_ hacerlo más.

Guardaba esas esperanzas de que con el tiempo, el sentiría, aunque sea, un poco de afecto por ella. Pero se _equivoco_.

.

—Lee, Gai-sensei – musitó como pudo – a-vísenle a Hokage-sama y que, por favor, manden ninjas médicos… ella sabrá para qué.

Ninguno de los mencionados se movió ni dijeron nada.

—¡Rá-rápido! – dijo. Los anteriormente se movieron directo a la aldea en busca de médicos. Lastima para cuando llegaran, no podrían hacer nada.

.

Vio como Neji la miraba desde su lugar. No se movía y en su cara no había ninguna expresión. Una parte de ella, se desilusionó. Pensó que tal vez él se preocuparía un poco, pero fallo, _otra vez_.

Tenía muy poca energía y se tumbo en el piso, manchándose del lodo que había.

—Ne-Neji – lo llamó. Y por primera vez, cuando cruzaron miradas, vio el muy leve brillo de preocupación en sus ojos—. Moriré ahora, lo sé. Ya… ya no hay posibilidades para mí.

Él siguió callado.

—Pero… antes - tosió un poco. Sentía que cada segundo y minuto que pasaba, más debilitada se sentía.

—¿Si? – la insistió el, al ver que no continuaba.

—Qui…quisiera decirte algo… - su voz no era más alto que un murmullo –. Y-Yo… t-te qui-ero, más d-d-de lo que piens-sas, Neji…Y-yo...

Pero ya nunca había podido terminar la frase, lo sabía. Su voz, nunca más salió de su garganta.

Tenten había cerrado sus ojos para siempre.

Ella, su única amiga de entrenamiento y de lo que sea también. La que lo apoyó, por más seca respuesta que él le daba. Y la que, cada día, trataba de alegrarle el día. Él lo sabía.

Cerró los ojos, y un nudo en el estomago se le formó.

"… _Yo también te quise, Tenten..."_

¿No se sabe lo que uno tiene, hasta que lo pierde?

—

* * *

Antes llamado "Ahora", ahora "Caída". Reeditado, por que estaba demasido mal narrado y con faltas de ortografía. Este fue unos de mis primeros fics y quiero tenerlo bien. Espero que disfruten este nuevo editado mejor que el anterior. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y todo, disfrútenlo.

Besos, Sophie.


End file.
